Giri Choko
by Boredx2
Summary: Kagome realizes Valentine's isn't far away. TWO DAYS! AH! She forgot completely! She had to hurry get it all completed to give to her cherished friends and some others. She has a few Tomo Choko, a few Giri Choko, and only one Honmei Choko.


Jenn: Been a while, hasn't it?  
Jay: -cowers- I'm so sorry!  
Jenn: You know… I haven't been popping out lately to give you a kick in the ass lately.  
Jay: I know.  
Jenn: I should kick your ass for that.  
Jay: NO! -cowers again-  
Jenn: We haven't written on Accidental Love in a long while.  
Jay: Y-yeah... There is a contest going on on a site called deviatantART... for a SessKag Club...  
Jenn: A Single Awareness Day contest.  
Jay: Valentine's.  
Jenn: Shut up.  
Jay: This was a spur of the moment fanfic. It is SessKag. We hope this makes up for not having a new chapter of Accidental Love.  
Jenn: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

- Giri Choko -

"Kagome!" Hojo called after the girl. She hasn't been back at school for more than three minutes and she already ran into him.

"Good luck, Kagome!" her friends cheered in a whisper.

Kagome sighed. Turning to Hojo, her face brightened, almost in obligation. "Hey, Hojo."

"Hey, Kagome," he started as he rubbed the back of his head, "you doing anything Sunday?"

Two days away. She would probably be back in the Feudal Era then.

At taking her silence too long, Hojo added, "I mean, I know it's Valentine's and all, but-"

"It is?" Kagome exclaimed. Oh no. Chocolates! She completely forgot about it!

Hojo gave a laugh. "Yes, it is. I wanted to take you out to get you out of the house. Your Grandpa said a demon came to you to give you Agoraphobia."

Kagome deadpanned. 'Jeez, jii-chan.' She tried to smile, "I'm getting over it."

"That's good," Hojo said happily with a smile.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to be out of town this weekend," Kagome replied, looking regretful.

"Oh," Hojo looked put out but gave a smile, "maybe next time then!"

Kagome gave another obligated smile. "Maybe."

The warning bell rang. "AH! CLASS! And I still have homework to do!" Kagome turned heel and started to canter to her homeroom. "See you, Hojo!"

Hojo just stood there and waved stupidly.

...

Kagome zoned through all of her classes, thinking about Valentine's Day. How did it get here so quickly? What was she gonna do? Then it hit her!

"I know what I'm gonna do!" Kagome applauded herself and stood up slapping her fist into her other hand.

The classroom was silent at Kagome's out burst.

"I'm glad you show your enthusiasm in class and that you are getting this assignment, Higurashi-san. But, if you would let me finish explaining so the others get it, I would very happy. Please sit back down," the teacher told her patiently, which was wearing thin for the long day.

Kagome sat slowly back in her seat coving her face, red with embarrassment.

...

Kagome almost ran the whole way home from the store; slamming the door open, throwing off her shoes and dropping her school bag at the door. The door remained open until her mother closed it, confused.

"Kagome dear? What's your hurry?" she asked as she followed the noises her daughter was making in the kitchen. Kagome was going back and forth from the stove and the table where there were stacks of schoolbooks from the previous night. She had been trying to do a bunch of homework but ended up getting pushed off to bed before putting a dent in the huge pile.

"Valentine's Day is SUNDAY!"

Her mother gave a hearty laugh. "Is that all?"

"Okaa-san!" Kagome was frantic.

Her mom gave another laugh before answering her hysterical daughter, "Calm down, Kagome. If you don't you might burn the chocolate you are trying to melt down."

Kagome squeaked as she ran to the pot and took it off the burner.

"Do you know how many chocolates you are going to make?"

Kagome started to try to calm her breathing as she looked sadly at her pot of half melted, almost burned, chocolate before counting on her fingers. "Eleven."

"Goodness, Kagome." Her mom was kind of shocked at the number. "How many are giri choko?"

"About five? I think. Most of the others are tomo choko."

"And honmei choko?"

Kagome just blushed.

Her mom laughed. Her daughter was always the kind one. "Would it be alright if I helped?"

"Uh..."

"How about I just melt the chocolate for you? You could get some homework done and mold it when it's melted."

"Really? Thank you so much, kaa-san!"

"We can do it all tomorrow. Tonight, I want you to rest and calm down."

"I'm calm!" Kagome jumped. She blinked in realization. "I guess I could use some relaxation."

Kagome's mom smiled her knowing smile.

"Hey, onee-chan!" Souta came in the kitchen. "Am I gonna get some chocolate Sunday?" he asked hopeful.

"Maybe. It might be giri choko."

"What?" Souta cried.

Kagome smiled. "Just kidding."

...

The night went by quickly and before she knew it, Kagome was clean and about to fall asleep in her nice, soft bed. She dropped off a few seconds after snuggling deep into the covers. Buyo came quietly into the room, jumped up onto the bed, and curled up at her feet.

...

The next day, Kagome tried not to be frantic as she tried to do a barrel full of homework in just a few hours. Not wanting to give up but also wanting to shape her chocolate for her friends, she closed her schoolbook. She had done about a third to half of her homework.

"Kagome dear," her mom called, "your chocolate is soft enough to be molded."

Kagome, almost giddy, leapt up from the table and went over to her mom.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you so much, kaa-san."

Her mom kissed the top of her head. "Have patience, dear."

And that is seriously what Kagome needed over the next few hours. Patience. And a LOT of it.

Chocolate ended up cracking and melting too much in her hands when it was just the way she wanted it.

She slaved over the countertop just molding those chocolates into hearts, squares, and a circle.

"You almost done in here, nee-chan?" Souta poked his head in the kitchen. "I'm getting hungry.

Kagome sighed and wiped her brow with her sleeve on her shoulder since her hands were covered in chocolate. "Yeah. I just need to clean up. I'll put some rice in when my hands are clean."

"Thanks, sis!" Souta said happily as his stomach spoke to him.

Kagome giggled. She stood back to admire her work in their own individual flat boxes. "I need to clean myself," she laughed at herself when she almost scratched her cheek with her chocolate covered finger.

As she walked over to the sink and started to wash off her brown hands in the warm water, Souta came up to see her chocolates. The chocolates were drying in their open boxes with the lids turned over just above them on the counter. He picked up two of the tops to see if they were different aside from the color. Nope. There were lids that were pink, some red, some purple, and one white. The box bottoms were all one color. Red. He had the white one and one of the purple ones in his hands.

"Souta! Put those down!" Kagome turned around to see him fiddling with her chocolates and panicked. "I worked so hard on those!"

"I didn't break and of them!" he defended himself as he put the lids back down.

"Thank goodness," Kagome breathed a sigh as she turned back around and plugged in the rice cooker.

"You planning on giving these to your friends in the past?"

"Yeah," Kagome turned back around and tried to get the dried chocolate out from under her fingernails.

"Do they know what Valentine's is?"

Kagome froze.

Souta laughed. "Just write notes in them about Valentine's and what kinda chocolate they get."

"Good idea." Kagome left the room. Leaning her head back in the doorway. "Thanks." She smiled before turning her face to a hard stare. "You eat any of that chocolate and you will never get any ever again."

"That's mean, sis."

...

Kagome closed the boxes with the lids right above each box putting in folded notes, each one explaining the chocolate.

"Here, Kagome," her grandpa came in and gave her a box to put the smaller ones in. "You can carry them in this."

"Thank you so much, Ojii-chan," Kagome thanked him happily. She paused and noticed some strips of paper on the sides. "Ojii-chan," Kagome sighed, "what are these?"

"To protect them from chocolate stealing demons!" He looked proud of himself.

Kagome sighed once more. "I don't need these."

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to find the right kind of talismans?" her grandpa asked, outraged. "Now that I have found the right ones, no demon will come to steal any of your precious Valentine's chocolates!"

Kagome smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Alright." She looked lovingly at her grandpa. "Thank you." She put the box on the ground and opened it up.

He walked over to look at her chocolates, lifting up two of the lids to admire his granddaughter's handiwork, holding both the purple lid and the white lid in one of his hands. "You did a great job, Kagome." He put the lids back on the boxes.

Kagome looked up at him from situating the small boxes in the bigger one as she started to put them in and smiled, again in thanks.

...

The next morning came quickly. Before the sun rose, Kagome placed the family's chocolates on their bedside tables quietly. Each one with a red lid.

"I love you, all," she whispered as she left out the front door to the shrine and the time traveling well it housed. She closed the door of the shrine softly behind her, on her back was her yellow backpack, full of her things and other things for her friends (like ramen for Inuyasha) and in one of her arms was her closed box of chocolates for her dear friends. Stepping over the well's edge and hopping down, she entered the vortex.

Now in the Feudal Era's well, she paused. "How am I going to get up?"

She looked around the well, which didn't take long. Aha! She thought of an idea. Smiling at her genius, she grabbed two of the vines on the inside of the well and tied it securely around the box. She then proceeded to climb out of the well and pulled the box up carefully after she was fully out.

"Easy does it," she coached herself as the box came up. Once within reach she grabbed it and untied the vines, dropping them back into the well.

"Now, to the others!" she cheered happily.

...

Walking to Kaede's wasn't a long walk but it was a good one. Until she ran into someone she wasn't expecting to.

"What are you doing here, human?" Sesshomaru's green toad thing yelled at her.

Kagome frowned. "I'm walking," she answered, smartly.

Jaken squawked unhappily, "I can see that!"

"Kagome-nee-san?" Rin came into view.

Kagome's face lightened and she gave a happy smile, ignoring the toad yelling at her. "Hello, Rin."

Rin skipped over to Kagome, who crouched down, putting the box down to the side. Rin stopped right in front of Kagome and smiled a wide toothy grin. At not seeing Sesshomaru, Kagome couldn't help herself; she enveloped the small girl in a warm hug, much to the protests and screeching of Jaken. Rin, a little shocked, returned the hug after a second.

"Oh!" Kagome pulled back and happily spoke, "I have a present for you!"

Rin's head cocked to the side in an adorable fashion and her brow crinkled together.

Kagome opened her box and brought out three boxes. One was pink and two were purple.

When Rin was given the pink one, she squealed happily at getting a present in such a pretty color.

Kagome turned to Jaken and gave him one of the purple boxes. She didn't look thrilled but she had a smile on her face nonetheless.

"These are called Valentine's Day chocolates. They are candy from where I'm from. They have special meanings. I wrote what then mean in a card in the box. Have Jaken or Sesshomaru read it to you," Kagome smiled happily.

"So it's human food!" Jaken grumbled. "Why would I eat something from a human? It could be poison!"

Kagome glared at Jaken. "I worked hard on those chocolates. You don't have to eat them if you don't want to. Just wait till I leave." Jaken shuddered but tried to stand his ground as he held the box. Kagome looked back at Rin cheerfully, "Could you give this box to Sesshomaru for me?"

Rin took the box from Kagome and nodded hyperly.

Kagome, giddy from the delectable little girl, hugged her once more before standing up, picking the box up as she did so. "I have to go now though."

"Bye, Kagome-nee-san!" Rin jumped up and down as she hugged the boxes close. Her version of waving with full arms.

Kagome smiled. "Bye, Rin," she said, ignoring Jaken and turning to leave.

...

"Kagome!" Shippo cried happily as he ran to the girl. He was about to leap into her arms when he noticed something was already there. A box. He skidded to a halt and prodded Kagome with questions. "What's in the box? Could it be for me? What's in it? Tell me, Kagome!"

Kagome laughed as she set the box down and hugged the little kitsune close. "Yes, some of it is for you," she giggled.

Sango appeared at her side and picked up the box. "Wonder what you have now from your world," Sango mused. "Let's go inside where it's warmer."

Sango started walking to Kaede's hut with Kagome behind her, Shippo in her arms.

Kagome jogged ahead and held the door flap open for her friend and then went in herself.

"Welcome back, Kagome!" Miroku cheered a happy welcome. Kaede echoed.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed as he sat in front of the fire, criss-cross, sword in his lap. "I don't know why you still go to that place called... skewl."

"It's school, Inuyasha. And I wanted to see my family too."

"What's in the box, child?" Kaeda changed the subject., curiosity getting the best of her.

Sango put the box down in the middle of the group.

"It's present for my friends for today," Kagome informed merrily, setting Shippo down next to Kaede.

"What's so special about today? It's just another day," Inuyasha scoffed once more at the girl's actions.

"Today, in my world, is Valentine's Day. It's a day of showing one's affections among friends... and loved ones," she said the last part quieter. She opened the box and started handing out the boxes. The women got pink boxes and the men got purple, except for Inuyasha. He got the only white one. "Inside is..."

"CHOCOLATE!" Shippo cheer and started to chow down on the treat.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, chocolate. But also inside is a note. It explains Valentine's Day and the type of chocolate you got."

Sango started to read her note, "'_Valentine's Day is a day to show love to friends and family but also to the woman's lover. Women give out chocolates on Valentine's Day while males give presents back 28 days later on White Day_.'" Sango paused.

"Mine's says that too," Miroku stated.

"But you got a different kind of chocolate," Kagome said.

"This is stupid," Inuyasha brushed it off. He hadn't even opened his box yet, making Kagome frown.

Sango, not wanting a fight, continued reading, "'_Tomo Choko. The type of chocolate given to close friends._'"

"Aye. Mine reads the same," Kaede spoke after following along as Sango read.

"Mine's '_Giri Choko_'," Miroku read. "The obligation chocolate..."

"It's not how it sounds," Kagome sheepishly smiled as Sango gave a laugh. "Men in my country get those kind of chocolates while girl friends get tomo choko."

"Did I get giri choko?" Shippo asked. He had chocolate caked on his face and held up the crumpled paper. He was gotten too excited and squished it.

"Yes, but it is full of love!" Kagome picked up the child and hugged him, mess and all.

"It's in a heart shape!" Sango laughed as she took a bite.

"Mine's a square," Miroku pouted, but his face changed as he took a bite.

Sango snickered. "It's delicious."

"What kind did you get, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Kagome began to blush lightly.

Inuyasha looked and the box and picked it up only to chuck it out the window, into a tree. "I told you. This is stupid."

Kagome's jaw dropped. Then she glared harshly and screamed, "INUYASHA, YOU JERK!" She stormed out of the hut.

The other's glared at Inuyasha as well. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku left the hut to follow Kagome. Kaede stayed behind to talk to Inuyasha about his stupid mistakes but he just stomped out of the hut as well going in the opposite direction.

"Why am I the jerk?" Inuyasha asked no one. "I didn't even want her stupid choko."

He wandered until he stopped under a tree. The white box, still closed, at his feet. It had fallen out of the tree he chucked it into. He sighed and picked it up. Jumping into the tree and getting comfortable he opened the box and picked out the note. He growled when he read it. '_Giri Choko._'

...

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cheered as she saw her lord in her sights. He was wandering around all day searching for Naraku.

"Rin," he acknowledged her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has something for you!" She held out the purple box she was told to deliver.

He took the box from her and sniffed it. Aside from the terribly sweet smell he could smell Inuyasha's wench on the box.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He turned his attention from the purple box to Rin.

"Could you read this for Rin?" she asked, holding up the piece of paper from her box. She had already eaten the delicious chocolate down to the last crumb but didn't know what the note said.

Sesshomaru took the paper, after setting down his box on a large rock, and stared at it. He began to read out loud, "'_Valentine's Day is a day to show love to friends and family but also to the woman's lover. Women give out chocolates on Valentine's Day while males give presents back 28 days later on White Day_.'" Sesshomaru barely understood but continued to read. "'_Tomo Choko. The type of chocolate given to close friends._'"

"EEE!" Rin squealed happily holding up her hands to take the paper back. Sesshomaru gave her the note and she hugged it close.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken interrupted Sesshomaru's thoughts of the strangeness of the girl. "I got one too," he growled. "Damned human wench. Insulting." Humbly holding up the paper, Jaken bowed his head. He didn't eat any of the chocolate, but gave it to Rin, who was happy to take it.

Sesshomaru took the paper and read it to himself, barely smirking as he did so, '_Giri Choko. The obligation chocolate_.'

He looked at his box. The miko left notes in the boxes. She better not have insulted him in the same way. He opened his purple box. Putting the lid next to the box and took out the note.

"What does yours say, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked curiously.

Sesshomaru read silently. His eyes got sharper and harder after he finished reading.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

She had insulted him. In one of the worse ways. He read it one more time just to make sure he didn't misinterpret something. Skipping the introduction to Valentine's Day, he reread, '_Honmei choko. Chocolates given to the man they are in love with_.'

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do with the note except crumple it in his hand. At doing this, he noticed something was written on the back. Opening it back up and turning it over he read, '_The chocolate is a circle for a reason_.' He stopped and looked at the chocolate in his box. Indeed, it was a circle. He continued, '_Unlike a heart, a circle never ends, like my love for you_.'

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin had been trying to get his attention the whole time.

Sesshomaru finally looked at her, lightly.

"Will you tell Rin what yours says?" Rin asked, curious.

Sesshomaru looked from Rin to the note. "No, Rin."

...

Kagome was frustrated but with the help of her close friends, she started to lighten and relax.

However, for a few days after that, Kagome didn't speak to Inuyasha. And as they traveled, Kagome rode with Sango.

Slowly after a few weeks, Kagome warmed back up to Inuyasha after he saved her from one of the many demons that were attacking them on an off through their journey.

As things quieted down in between attacks, the group rested next to a river.

Kagome sat on the bank and dipped her aching feet in the cold waters and relaxed. Sango and Shippo went to look for some good firewood and the men scouted out the area.

"Ah," Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a presence and opened her eyes hastily, then regretting the bright light that entered her lapiz lazuli shining eyes. Adjusting to the brightness, she noticed exactly who was standing in front of her, standing on a rock not two foot from her in the river.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed.

Not saying anything, Sesshomaru dropped a silk sack in her lap and turned, jumping back over the river.

Kagome stared at him a few seconds before opening the sack and seeing a sweet bun with a kanji character painted on in what looked to be red colored bean paste. She stared at the character in shock then turned her shocked look to Sesshoumaru, who had his back to her, walking away.

He stopped, feeling her eyes and turned his gaze lightly behind him.

Kagome gasped. He smiled at her!

He then turned and left.

She looked at the bun and noticed it was still lightly warm. She couldn't believe her eyes. She spoke the word.

"_Koi_."

- End -

Jenn: That's it.  
Jay: Yep! Just a simple One-Shot.  
Jenn: You better start writing on Accidental Love.  
Jay: But it's passed two in the morning!  
Jenn: And that's unusual how?  
Jay: I've been getting up at 11 for the last few weeks!  
Jenn: -rolls eyes- Pathetic...


End file.
